A New Adventure For Three Heros
by sl3dzax1235
Summary: Three saiyan friends are transported to equestria by Freiza using the dragon balls for his own evil purpose. Now they will live the rest of there life in a new world that they have yet to know about. They will fight new evils and make new friends. What will this lead to? A happy ending or a bad ending? Read the journey of these three saiyans.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW ADVENTURE FOR THREE HEROS

It had been a year since Omega Shenron was defeated by three saiyan heros. Though the chaos that he caused wasn't ended they had fought the battle long and hard. It was today that would change everything. They had just found out Frieza had the seven ultimate dragon balls. They flew across the earth to stop him from doing any evil, and maybe wish for something useful. Once they had arrived the sky was dark and a gigantic red dragon was in the air, but that just made the saiyans more determined to stop him. they landed about twenty feet away from Frieza "Frieza, stop this madness now or we will defeat you" said the leader of the three saiyans. He had white short hair (Ultimate Gohan style), and his clothing was all black except for the belt, wristbands, and boots which were white, he was also the oldest, but second tallest. Next was the second to youngest saiyan he had armor like android sixteens but it was green and black, had black hair (Goku styled), and was the tallest but only by an inch, and also was skilled in heavy attacks. Lastly was the youngest of the three he was only a young teen, had pink bed hair (hair that spiked to the side), had a pink tank top, white boots/shirt, a sword, and was skilled in ki attacks. They stood there staring each other down, but Frieza went a frown to a smirk "what are you smiling about" said the tall one , but Frieza only laughed "what am I smiling about, I'm smiling about the end of your life on this earth" they then charged Frieza, but he turned around and told the dragon his wish "Shenron, send these three saiyans to another dimension" the dragon then granted his wish "your wish has been granted, farewell" with that he went back into the dragon balls, flew into the air, and dispersed. The saiyans watched in horror as they saw a laughing Frieza and themselves disappear.

? POV

I awoke in a comfy bed inside a room that looked like it was meant for royalty. I heard the door open and I jumped out the bed and got into a battle stance. Then the door opened to reveal a dark blue horse with a horn and wings. I lowered my battle stance but stayed alert just in case "ah, I see thou art awake" she said "yes, and may I ask where I am and what you are" I asked wanting to know some information "you are in the land of Equestria, and I'm Princess Luna, and I'm an alicorn" she then walked closer to get a better look at me. I got back into my battle stance startling her "there's no need to worry, I have no intention of hurting you. You already know my name is Luna , so what's yours" "my name's Sledzax, and i'm a saiyan from earth" she then put out one of her hooves "it's nice to meet thou" I then wrapped my hand around her hoof and shook it " it's nice to meet you to, and just to let you know you're the only royalty I ever meet so see that as a compliment" I then realised where the others were "wait, was there two other saiyans like me when we arrived" she nodded yes "they are in the next room and the last one is two doors down" "thanks, but if you don't mind I need to see them"

SLEDZAX POV

I walked into the door to the right of mine and found my friend sauced laying in bed. He was taller and buffer than me, but he was still younger and weaker. I then walked over to him and shook him "wake up man, wake up" I then summoned a ki ball and threw at him hitting while waking him up, getting him to fall off the bed, and making me laugh my head off. He jumped to his feet and into a fighting position until he saw me and grew angry "why did you do that sledzax, I was enjoying my nap" after I gained control I smiled and said "well I alest need one saiyan to talk to" he then stretched his tail since he had been laying on it since we been asleep "come on sauced lets get azariah". We walked to the next room to see the kid who traveled with us "come on get up azariah" I said while messing with his pink bed hair. he stirred and said but I don't want to wake up and train yet" I then shot a ki ball at him like sauced and got the same effects as last time "that's not funny I was napping" after controlling my laughter "well for the same reason sauced is awake, we need to explore this place a little better" "how about a tour" a voice said from behind us. We spun around and got into our fighting positions until we saw luna and and then another horse but taller, white, had flowing hair, and had a sun on her rear. we stared at her when she spoke again "i'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister Luna and co-ruler of this land called Equestria" "equestria" both sauced and azariah questioned. she then smiled "you must be from another planet" "actually another dimension" I corrected "yes I see, but anyways how about I have my captain of the royal guard give you a tour around canterlot the city your in now" we all looked at each other then back to her and nodded. She nodded in return and turn towards the door "captain" just then another horse but with just a horn came in and also had purple armor and a spear "yes princess" "I would like you to show these three around canterlot then when you are finished bring them to the throne room" "as you wish your highness" he said while bowing. After he rose he motioned for us to follow him. We did as he asked and walked after him. We soon reached two giant doors which opened with both doors being engulfed by a yellow hue. Once they fully opened we could see a huge city in front of us. The captain then walked in front of us and put one hoof towards the city and said "welcome to the capital of equestria, canterlot"

hope you enjoyed this chapter and like and/or favorited please review


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

SLEDZAX POV

We looked out at the city in front of us and we were awestruck how horses could do this. he then started to walk off and we ran to catch up with him "so this is canterlot, how did a whole bunch of horses make this place" azariah asked the captain "well actually were ponies and we used our hooves and magic" 'great this place has magic' I thought to myself. We walked to a massive garden with statues in it "this is the royal gardens" "it's very serene, I could get some nice sleep out here" sauced commented the captain chuckled "yeah I guess you could, it wouldn't be the first time i've ever seen somepony sleep out here, hay even the guards nap out here on duty" "by the way what's your name" azariah asked questionably "it's Shining Armor, but shining would be just fine" I then sensed his power level and it was about 250,000. It wasn't bad for a pony. "so are you the strongest royal guard" I asked "yea, why you intimidated by me" "trust me this kid stronger than you without a doubt". He then became cross, but ignored my comment "why don't we continue on with the tour" we then followed him to a maze with more statues outside it "this is the canterlot maze, it where we sometimes train train guards in tracking, survival, and strategy" I looked around and sensed a power level above mine and it was in a statue of a weird looking creature that had body parts of different animals and it looked to be singing "hey shining what's this statue" he grew cross "it's the statue of Discord the god of chaos and disharmony. He used to rule equestria in his chaos before the princesses stopped him with the elements of harmony" "I see" we then walked away from the gardens and towards the city itself

We arrived in the city and we first began by going through the market area. As we walked we got looks of disgust and trash. The market was full of ponies selling all sorts of goods such as food, jewelry, cloths, etc. We then arrived outside a donut shop. We all started to drool but came to our senses and continued with the tour. We soon arrived at a theater "this is the canterlot theater where all of equestrias plays are held" "sounds fun" said sauced "you think everything is fun don't you" I said to him "that's because everything is" I rolled my eyes as we continued with our tour. Next we arrived at the observatory "this is our observatory where we study the stars and planets". Then a mail pony came and whispered something into shinings ear and flew off. He then turned to us and spoke "the princess wishes form to take you to the throne room" "lets go then" azariah said excitedly.

THRONE ROOM

We walked up to two huge double doors being guarded by two unicorn guards. Once they saw us they opened the doors with their magic and closed them behind us. In front of us were six new ponies two unicorns, two pegasus, and two earth. The first unicorn was white with a styled purple mane/tail and three diamonds as a cutie mark. The next one was purple, had purple mane/tail with a two strands each lighter than the other and had a five pointed star with five similar stars around it. Next was a shy yellow pegasus with a long pink mane/tail and three butterflies as a cutie mark. Next was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane/tail and a cloud with a yellow, red and blue lightning bolt cutie mark. Next was a hyper pink pony with a puffy mane/tail and a yellow balloon between two blue ones. Lastly was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane/tail with freckles and three red apples as a cutie mark. Princess motioned for shining to leave. Once he left she spoke up "girls I want you to meet the three saiyans that had arrived yesterday" I decided we should get to know them "hi my names sledzax, this is sauced and this is azariah" I said pointing to me and sauced and azariah. the purple unicorn walked up "hi i'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack" "it's nice to meet you all. I hope we get to be all friends" azariah said in his usually happy tone "me to" said pinkie as they high fived/hoofed. While the others conversated I read their power levels. Twilights was 20,000, rarities was 15,000, fluttershy's was 14,500, rainbow dashes was 18,000, pinkie pies was 17,000, and applejack's was 18,500. They were still all pretty weak but still strong for ponies. Then rainbow dash flew over to me "hey i'm rainbow dash fastest flier in all of equestria and future wonderbolt" all of a sudden me, sauced, and azariah fell to the ground laughing "what's so funny" she asked agitated "i'm sorry but even azariah can beat you in a race" "prove it then" "okay i'll beat in a race right now. We take one lap around canterlot" "deal"

OUTSIDE OF CASTLE

Rainbow dash was sitting on a cloud looking down at everypony "how you gonna race me, on the ground" "nope" he shouted back. He then flew up onto the cloud amazing everypony 'how did you that" "I used my energy" she shook her head and got on her racing face "on the count of three" I yelled "one" dash bent over "two" she lifted her wings "GO" she took off like a rocket but azariah just stood there "what're doing go" yelled twilight "don't worry he knows what he's doing" I told twilight

RD'S POV

I flew off like a rocket that way there was no chance of him even trying to catch up to me no matter how hard he tried. After about four minutes I looked behind me and saw nopony "yes, there's no way he can wi-" she was cut off by a small object rocketing past her "what the hay" it was azariah and he was winning by a majority "oh no you don't" I zoomed off and did the the only I knew I had to do to wi. I went faster and faster, soon a rainbow cone formed around me and I shot off with a BOOM as a rainbow explosion appeared and a rainbow trail being left behind me and I saw azariah and pasted him surprising him 'I knew I would win' but he shot off in front of me going past the finish line and winning. I stopped once I passed and was in awestruck "but...how...did...you..but...huh" was all I could say. He flew over to me "don't feel to bad , but I know how you feel when sledzax and sauced beat me in a landslide" it made me feel better as he knows how I feel "don't be mad at me" he said innocently "I couldn't be mad at you, it's just a race anyways, but i'm still the fastest "pony" in equestria "right you are" he said as we all laughed together. Sledzax then spoke to celestia "princess celestia why don't you hold a tournament. All your best guards including shining, you, luna and the six girls against us" she looked surprised but thought about it for a moment "yes I think it would be good or my guards to train this way, but if any of you girls want to join raise a hoof in the air" I, applejack, and twilight raised our hooves "now I can test out elemental magic" twilight said excitedly "then it's settled, the tournament will be held in two days" with that we all went back to the castle.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION READERS

I need five guard ocs or send in your oc that you'd like to be guard. I will also accept other ocs that follow the chart below

Name:

Race (will only accept two alicorns for now):

Home (can live anywhere in equestria):

Job:

Pairing (optional):

Cutie Mark:

Mane/Tail/Body color:

Personality:

Good or Evil:

Type of Magic (unicorn/alicorn ocs only):

I hope that you guys send some ocs so this story can progress because I need the five guards for the next chapter due to the tournament. Thank you all for reading and please review or pm for suggestions or just to tell me how the story is. Peace out- Sledzax1235


End file.
